Welcome to Our Eternity
by Angel-Buffy17
Summary: Within lies another haven for denials. A world where Buffy and Angel/us receive their deserved forever. This is their life together. No matter how brutal, how loving, how difficult, they will always endure and love...together.
1. Timeliness

**Title: An Evening Out**

**Author: Roxy**

**Rating**: PG-13: references to violence; language

**Pairing**: B/Aus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I actually own a heart...cough...Joss...cough cough B/A/Aus Forever!

**A/N**: Been awhile since I've posted. Rest assured I have been around, reading fics and STILL shipping B/A/Aus for over a decade and counting...

**A/N 2**: RL is a bitch, but I will do my best to post. Mostly, these will just be short drabbles, scenes I've conjured up, etc. I'll give back story when necessary. Hopefully musie will cooperate and allow me to expand on them into full fledged fics. Until then, I sincerely hope this snippets are satisfactory.

Summary: Set in the future, possibly Alternate Reality. Buffy and her lover plan an evening out. Buffy is left to wait. That's all I'm giving, sorry.

He was late.

The most particular and etiquette oriented vampire she had ever had the misfortune of meeting and he was late. She glanced at her bare wrist again, not for the first time wondering about the ridiculousness of that useless gesture.

"...and then the electron says to the proton, 'Are you positive?'" Buffy glanced up from her fruity drink to the pimple-faced lab tech she had been forced to call company for the past—how long has it been? She raised her wrist again. Dammit. She needed to get a watch.

The nasally laughter of the boy grated on her sensitive ears.

On second thought, what she needed was an ax. She debated the line up of victims. Herself. Nerd. Angelus. No, that didn't make any sense. Nerd. Angelus. Herself.

She smiled at her decision, seeing the entire plot executed in her mind.

"You didn't get it, did you?"

"What?" Deterred from her thoughts, Buffy implemented years of learned restraint not to strangle the ingrate.

"You see, protons are positively charged subatomic particles, so when the electron-"

"Shut up."

"What?" His mouth gaped like a fish.

"Oh, you didn't get it, did you?" Buffy mocked sweetly. " My vampire lover will be here any second now When you should be worrying about your pathetic life, you're here delivering a bad joke to someone you have no hopes of getting the attention of, let alone wooing."

"Vampire lover?" _Is this woman part of a cult?_

Buffy watched him scurry away moments later, a visible wet spot on his crouch and the stench of urine wafting under her delicate nose.

"You needn't be so harsh, lover."

The blonde shifted angry eyes to the impeccably dressed Master Vampire. "You're late."

"I had some business that needed to be taken care of."

"Were you fucking someone?" She asked with no real heat. It was a lie and they both knew it.

Angelus' eyes gleamed with amusement. "You don't usually conceal your threats, love."

She ignored the palpitation in her chest caused by the endearment. "He reminded me of them," she answered his initial statement instead. Willow's endless plethora of knowledge combined with the teenage awkwardness of Xander's signature stand up routine. It was too much. "Besides, I am not the domestic type.

Domestic? Angelus' eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement. He could never keep up with her line of thinking. She would sometimes begin at the end, forcing him to connect the dots. He couldn't say it didn't intrigue him, in an annoying kind of way. "He wanted you to prepare dinner?" Angelus guessed.

"No," she rolled her eyes. Another one of her habits that she hadn't shed along with her innocence. "You did." Not giving him a chance to try another round, she explained. "If I'd talked to him any longer, you would have eaten him." She sipped her drink. " Though, I wouldn't have bothered. He's hardly enough to satisfy Twiggy."

FIN/TBC

Reviews are encouraged and always welcome. :)


	2. I Found You Waiting

**Title: I Found You Waiting**

**Author: Roxy**

**Pairing: Buffy/Angel**

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing.**

**A/N: It was raining one day and musie came up with this.**

**Summary: Set post-NFA &Chosen, I'd say 5 years or so. Angel is wandering when he sees her doing the same and realizes the futility of all the time wasted. One Shot.**

_BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA_

She was lost and fragile and so damned comfortable in both.

She was watching the somber sky as it darkened, the rumble of thunder quieting the noises of New York City for a few scant seconds. Her eyes clouded over for merely a moment, imperceptible to the world had it been watching. He caught it, drowned in it, hated that anything other than bliss ever touched her. He knew right then and there that had he been anyone else, one of her friends or family, they would've walked right passed, unable to recognize the hardened and vulnerable woman she'd become, another faceless person in the crowd. He noticed though, like one notices the harsh glare of sunlight midday or the sound of car crash yards away. It was impossible for him to deny.

He couldn't turn away and he cursed he ever did.

This is where he resides. In her heart or at her feet, worshiping. Wherever she wishes.

His lips burned, itching to form thousands of apologies.

Unconcerned, Angel crossed the busy street, ignoring the blares of car horns and angry shouts. The only thing he heard was her heartbeat, quickening its pace as he drew closer.

"We need to talk." His voice was hoarse, as if the chaotic thoughts in his head had been shouted aloud for hours.

She hesitated and for an agonizing moment he prepared to drop to his knees. Her lip twitched and he supposed she was attempting to smile. It didn't quite blossom but the effort warmed him nonetheless.

She grabbed his hand and he closed his eyes, savoring the first touch of her in over five years. Tears leaked from his eyes, quietly mingling with the first fallen raindrops of the storm.

"What about?"

He looked at her and couldn't find a reason to look away. Placing his free hand along her cheek, his fingers caressed her skin, remembering. "About forever."

_FIN._

_BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/BA/_

__**R&R as always! **


End file.
